Ghosts of the past
by grillowsqueen24
Summary: PAIRING: Grissom/ Willows SET POST FINALE Lindsey Willows is back in sin city when her mothers at sea with her new husband who's trying to keep Catherine safe from ghosts of the past. Being the daughter of Sam Braun came with a price Catherine was about pay it
1. Chapter 1

Ghosts of the past

Pairing Cath/ Grissom purejoy

Show : CSI {owned by CBS}

RATED T

AN~ hello I'm back and I thank the many people who helped me with this, I hope to bring you more very soon – this is set post finale

It was a stormy night at sea and Gil and Catherine had been adrift for a while. It gave her time to wonder if she should've stayed away instead of following her heart and going after Gil. It was what she'd wanted, what she'd always wanted but it meant leaving Lindsey and that was breaking her heart.

But snuggled up to Gil as she was now, she knew in her heart she'd made the right decision. She just hoped the nightmares she'd been suffering through wouldn't return.

"Mm, sleep well, my love," he whispered.

It was Christmas time and Catherine wasn't supposed to worry herself. She'd been doing well this year even though she missed her daughter and granddaughter.

"Gil?"

He ran a hand through her hair. "Catherine Eva Willows-Grissom, it's time to sleep. The sky is sleeping."

Catherine chuckled. "Lily made you watch too much Frozen, didn't she?"

Gil nodded then started to hum. "Let it go," he said softly into his wife's ear.

Catherine calmed and snuggled closer, almost forgetting they were on a boat on a stormy sea as she fell asleep again.

Gil smiled softly to himself then frowned. He'd thought he was doing what needed to be done to keep Catherine safe. He also knew that asking her to leave the lab, leave her daughter, wasn't something you should be asking your new wife. But, he'd done it and she'd reluctantly agreed. He just wanted to keep her safe.

Holding her closer, he watched her sleep for a long time before he, too, fell asleep.

 *****

Catherine yawned as she made her way up the few steps to the main deck, seeing Gil fiddling with his fishing gear.

"Hi, sweetie," she said with a smile.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he walked toward her.

"I didn't have any nightmares."

He grinned and rubbed her arms. "I'd call that success."

She watched him, noticing his grin fade quickly. "What's wrong?"

He took hold of her hands. "I heard from Lindsey," he said softly.

"Oh, you did?" she asked, her nerves suddenly on edge.

He nodded. "Things aren't any better," he said with a slight grimace.

Catherine pulled her hands from his. "I still hate you for this," she said as she backed away from him.

Holding his hands up, he tried to keep his voice even. "Babe, blame your father not me. I just want you and Lindsey safe."

"By keeping us apart?"

"Catherine Eva, you know I'm doing what is best for you, for us. For all of us. I wouldn't last very long if something happened to you."

She just stared at him. She knew she shouldn't be angry with him. He was doing exactly what she would be doing if someone was after him. But it still didn't sit well with her.

"I know …" she began only to stop as the clouds opened up, soaking them in seconds. "Damnit!"

"Come on," he urged, taking her hand and leading her below deck.

"I just want to be in Vegas, Gil, with my family!" she spat, taking the towel he offered.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall. "Catherine, I am your family, too," he huffed then shook his head. "But, I understand. Vegas has a hard time leaving the past behind and I pulled you away from Lindsey. But this is for the better."

Catherine gave him a stern look. "She's Sam Braun's granddaughter, Gil. That doesn't give her a free pass. I'm worried for her. I'm worried that the ghosts of the past will sweep her up and destroy her. I'd much rather be there, right beside her, should that happen. Take the brunt of it, if I can, even if that means …."

"Don't say it," he said. "Don't even think it."


	2. Chapter 2

A note from the writer

hello all! I'm back here with a update. I really hope you enjoy. I miss this beautiful pair. If you could leave a review. I really appreciate it! -S

Quite a big update enjoy!

Catherine was at her wit's end. "Don't I dare what, Gilbert? It's my baby girl and your stepdaughter that's in danger. I cannot believe you."

Gil huffed. "I'll give you time, Mrs. Grissom," he said as he stormed back on deck.

He tried to calm down but thinking about her family bloodline didn't help any. And didn't she understand that he'd given up his life for her? He couldn't lose Catherine. He just couldn't.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew Gil was trying to keep her safe, but she would cross the moon and stars for Lindsey and Lillian. It was times like these she wished her mother hadn't passed away.

After a few minutes, Gil returned below deck. "I'm sorry, honey. I really am …."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. I just don't want Lindsey hurt."

"I don't want that either. You should know that by now. I want you both safe," he said.

"I know that, Gil."

"Don't you remember you were almost killed at your mother's funeral?" he reminded her.

"Don't …." She didn't want to hear it and turned away from him.

He laid his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, I can't lose you. I refuse to let anyone take you away from me. We wasted so much time not being together and now that we are, I can't let you go."

Catherine moved away from him. "Why would you bring that up?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "Mom's funeral."

"So, you remember what we're doing here instead of still being in Vegas? Don't you understand that, Catherine?"

She turned quickly. "Oh, sure, being shot at is better than this damn boat."

He sighed. "Sorry for wanting you safe. My mistake," he said holding up his hands in defeat.

Catherine leaned against the wall. "I don't even know why I was shot at."

"It could be because of who your father is, honey."

" _Was_ , Gil. He's dead."

"Sorry, honey. 'Was' your father. He wasn't exactly an angel."

"And now my mom is dead, too," she said. "I don't want my daughter dead as well."

"Catherine, she won't be dead. She's fine," he tried.

"You didn't sound that sure earlier today," she reminded him.

"So, what kind of trouble is Lindsey and her husband in anyway?" he asked, trying to distract her.

"I don't know because every time she calls I'm not allowed to talk to her."

"The phone can be traced, babe," he said. "I get how much you miss her and just want to be with her, but it's dangerous."

Catherine just wanted to hit him across the face. Her glare made Gil sigh.

"Okay, if you want to go back and see her fine," he acquiesced, hoping that would appease her.

"Gil, right now you won't even let me talk to her."

Yanking the phone out of his pocket, he handed it to her. "Here," he said in a surly tone. "Go for it."

Catherine felt his anger, but quickly took the phone and dialed. After two rings it was answered.

" _Hello?"_

Catherine closed her eyes at the sound of her daughter's voice then smiled. "Lindsey, this is mom."

" _Mom! When are you coming back? I miss you a lot."_

"I don't know, darling. How are you holding up?"

" _As well as can be expected but I'm worried about you."_

"I'm sorry but," she paused then glared at Grissom, "I can't talk for very long."

" _What's going on, mom? You sound stressed and angry."_

"Everything's all right," she assured her. "I just wanted to hear my baby's voice."

" _I promise I'm fine, mom."_

"Good. I love you," she said knowing that Gil could end this at any time.

" _I love you, too, mom. I'll let you go if you need me to. I'm just glad to finally hear your voice again."_

"How's Lilly? Grandma really misses her."

" _She's doing well. She misses you a lot and asks when she can see you again."_

"I promise I'll be home soon." She hated lying to her daughter.

" _I can't wait for you to come home. I love you, mom."_

Catherine gripped the phone harder as Gil stepped towards her and held out his hand.

"I love you, too, sweetie. Be safe."

Hanging up before Lindsey could reply, Catherine handed the phone to Gil and watched him head up top. She followed after him only to see him toss the phone overboard.

"Are you crazy?!" she shouted at him.

He glared at her. "No, I'm not crazy. That phone can't be traced now, honey."

The stinging slap across his face stunned him. Shocked, he cradled his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Asshole!" she spat. "You know what it was for. That phone was our … ONLY link to OUR daughter!"

"OUR daughter needs to be safe, Catherine, and don't ever call me an asshole again. I'm doing this for you."

"Are you now?"

"Yes, I am!"

"It sure doesn't feel like that at all," she said angrily.

He so wanted to move as far from her as possible but there was only so much space on their small boat.

"You hate me, don't you?" he asked. "Hate me for bringing you here, for taking you from Lindsey. For everything I've done to protect you."

"Protect me?" she shouted. "By keeping me on this hellish boat? Oh, I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." She paced across the deck. " _I_ want to go be with our flesh and blood. _I_ want to keep her safe. _I_ want to start a family even if it means …."

"Means you get hurt or worse?" he asked, anger in his tone. "Or what if I get it? Is that what you want?"

"I don't want to go … into a war zone without you," she insisted.

"You don't want me there, Catherine. Just admit it," he pushed.

"Yes, I do," she answered then shook her head. "You don't understand."

Gil hated being angry with her and took her in his arms, kissing her head. "I'm sorry, Catherine. I know you want me with you."

Catherine tried to push him away but, once he held her, she just melted into him. After a few quiet moments, he started to tickle her, making her squirm.

"I love your laugh and I want to hear it. It cheers me up and I know it'll ease your anger."

TBC - please review!


End file.
